


Loki的恶作剧

by welcome2dgy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki女体警告, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	Loki的恶作剧

前提  
Loki利用空间原石在Hela临死前将她带了出来，可死亡女神受伤严重又失去了阿斯加德的力量，只能暂时变成一条小绿蛇缠在Loki的手腕上，而Thor对此一无所知……当他知道后，一切都是作者开始瞎编！

 

“那我换个问法……你真觉得带我一起去地球没问题吗？”  
“别担心，我相信我们能够找到好的解决办法。”Thor自信满满地地样子让Loki更加担心了。  
“嘶～嘶嘶～～～～”  
“安静点亲爱的。”  
“你的宠物在和你说话吗？”Thor盯着Loki手腕上缠着的那条不知何时出现的细弱小蛇，笑的满脸和煦，毕竟他能想到的还是他们八岁那年关于蛇的那个玩笑，Loki的身边总是会不定期的出现一些他没见过的生物作为宠物，这在几千年里见怪不怪，所以这回Thor也没当回事，他甚至揉了揉小蛇尖尖的头顶，Loki紧张的后退了一步才没让Thor被咬到，“别碰她，有毒！”  
“看来是个厉害的小姑娘。”  
“相当厉害。“  
“嘶～嘶嘶嘶嘶～～～～～“  
“瞧啊，她和你一样有根能说会道的银舌头，现在，我去舰桥看看，别和毒蛇玩的太欢Loki。“Thor带着不痛不痒的警告离开了房间，没留意Loki向上翻起的白眼。  
“嘶嘶~~~~”<他太轻敌了！>  
Loki手腕上的绿色小蛇再次竖起脑袋发出嘶嘶的低吼，如黑曜石般的双眼紧紧的盯着Thor离开的方向。  
“这点上咱们意见相同sister。”Loki咧开嘴角，眼光中布满狡黠的光。

说实在的，没有哪个星球的人会欢迎一大批外星来客造访，即使他们是一群所谓的天神！  
Stark信誓旦旦的和总统保证了这群外星人不会对地球造成什么伤害，直到他看见人群后面站着的Loki，“我收回我的保证。”  
“别这样吾友，Loki已经改过了，更何况我们还找到了博士。”Thor欢快的指了指正在享受群众拍照的绿色巨人，Tony更加头疼的捂住了脸，“他什么时候能变回来？”  
“那取决于Nat什么时候到纽约。”  
Stark点了点头不再纠结于此，复仇者在接到Thor即将造访地球时就已经发出了集结信号，是的，包括身在瓦坎达的前复仇者们，毕竟这可是外星人集体移民，他们还没狭隘到为了一点私人恩怨放弃整个星球。  
“她去接队长了，最迟今晚。”  
“太好了，我已经很久没看到Steve了。”  
“哼…”钢铁侠干笑着哼哼了两声。  
Thor似乎终于注意到了什么，“队长为什么去了瓦…瓦可达？”  
“是瓦坎达，这部分疑问你可以留给他，现在让我们看看该怎么安顿这些神。”  
“放心吾友，我不会让他们一直打扰地球的，等我找到适合生存的星球，我会带他们离开，很快。”  
“听着Thor，这不是快慢问题，哪怕只有一天，我们不能集体站在复仇者大厦的草地上！你明白我的意思吗？”  
Thor回头看了看正在叽叽喳喳闲聊的百姓，好像数量的确多了点，他苦恼的抓了抓已经剪短的头发，眯起仅存的那只眼睛，看起来有些可怜。  
Loki抚摸着Hela的额头，他姐姐此刻正绕在他的手腕上打盹，这地方太吵了，她快烦死了。  
“我倒是有个主意，哥哥。”  
Thor回过头看向Loki，包括Stark在场的其他几位复仇者们，各个都如临大敌的盯着Loki的嘴巴，好像他将要喷出什么致命毒液。  
Loki含着笑等了会，发现Thor并没有要过来的意思，他无奈的晃了下头，一把将这个大个子拉到了自己身边，并用只有他们两个能够听见的声音说，“我有办法，但你得替我保密，并且说这一切都是你做的，否则我什么也不会透露。”  
Thor半低着头凑在Loki耳边的样子简直太自然不过了，Tony生怕他又被捅穿哪里，然而几分钟过去了，他们看到Thor勉强点了点头，然后跟着Loki去了块没人的空地，“他们在密谋什么？”Tony问。  
“需要我监听他们吗？”Vision一脸严肃的飘到了Tony身边。  
“呃…暂时不用我的朋友，我不想知道更多奥丁家的事了。”Tony双手抱在胸前，无聊的用脚打着拍子。

“说吧Loki，到底是什么宝贝能安顿所有阿斯加德人？”  
Loki得意的笑了笑，然后从怀里取出那块藏在奥丁藏宝室里的空间原石，此刻它只有一颗宝石那么大，就躺在Loki的手心里。  
“Loki！！”  
Thor就知道他弟弟不会止步于发动诸神的黄昏，那可是奥丁的藏宝室，诱人的东西太多了。  
“你自己知道这东西能带给我们多大的帮助，至少可以解决目前的问题，不需要就算了。”Loki懒洋洋的说，顺势打算将宝石重归怀中，Thor一把拉住了他的胳膊，满脸不情愿，“就这一次！但是你必须跟我住在复仇者大厦里！”  
“为什么？！”Loki看起来像个被父母关了禁闭的未成年，跳着脚的想要掰开Thor抓在自己胳膊上的手指，当然他只是徒劳。

“哇哦～看来家庭会议起了纷争。”Stark挑了挑眉，继续无聊的看着一群神在复仇者大厦的草地上晒太阳闲聊天，好像在欣赏一副真的刻在墙壁上的北欧神话图，“阿斯加德有太阳吗？”他问身旁的罗德，罗德耸了耸肩，“我只知道阿斯加德人好像对他们的两位王子吵架已经见怪不怪了，其中一个刚刚登基为王。”  
“谁说不是呢……”

后来Thor成功的利用空间宝石将一座孤岛上升到了纽约市的半空，在既不干扰市民又不影响航线的高度，一群神祇就这样被供在了天上，真正意义上的。  
纽约市长嘴角抽搐着勉强同意了这个过渡条约，但条件是Loki不会惹出任何麻烦，否则地球的导弹也不是闲置的，Thor表示这一点上他没有任何歧义。  
Loki和Hulk一前一后走进了复仇者大厦，Hulk看起来早就忘了Loki犯下的蠢事，只是觉得他很欠揍，Loki这次也聪明的没去挑事，他一头钻进了自己的房间，瞬间卸下伪装倒在了床上。  
“嘶～嘶嘶～～～～”<奥丁家的子嗣不该惧怕一头野兽！>  
“首先，我不是Odinson，然后，那是你没被抡起来过！”  
“嘶～～～～嘶嘶嘶嘶～～～～”<你居然被他抡起来揍？你果然是领养的，冰霜巨人弱爆了，我早就劝奥丁踏平约顿海姆，签订和平条约根本就是做戏给无知的百姓看！>  
“…………事实上我已经把它踏平了，它现在不存在了。”  
“嘶～～～～～～”<哇哦～你令我刮目相看老弟～>  
“谢了。”  
Hela眼中精光四射，仿佛与Loki达成了某种共识，然而下一秒他们就被Thor推门而入的动作打断了。  
“你为什么不敲门？”Loki不耐烦的扫了他哥哥一眼。  
“我回自己的房间为什么要敲门？”Thor已经脱掉了披风和护甲，看来他不需要再出席外事活动了…什么？  
“可这是我的房间！”  
“我们一个房间。”  
“不可能！”  
“你在闹什么别扭Loki，我并没有把你私藏原石的事情说出去，我甚至依然将它交给你保管。”  
“这无关我的心情，这是礼节Thor！”  
“可我们五百岁之前始终住在一个房间。”  
“住嘴！！！”  
“嘶……嘶？？？”  
“不是你想象的那样！”  
“你在和谁说话Loki？”  
“Hela，我的蛇。”  
“我不喜欢这名字。”Thor皱眉，但是Loki并不在意，他继续争取自己的房间，“你也说了那是五百岁以前，我们现在几千岁了，我需要独立的空间，这是尊重，还是说你依然把我当成犯人在监视？”  
“当然不，事实上我申请了房间，但是Tony说只有这一间了，晚上队长他们也会回来，没有过多的预算。”  
Stark一定是故意的！Loki在心中咬牙，他就是想让Thor监视自己！  
“嘶～～嘶嘶～～～”  
“哦？你这样认为？”  
“嘶～～～～”  
“唔嗯～听起来倒是不错。”  
“Loki，不要扮演和蛇讲话的游戏，这看起来很幼稚！”  
“不，Hela说她想和你一个房间，她喜欢你。”  
Thor假心假意的挤了个微笑给他弟弟，并对小蛇Hela表示了感谢，好像自己是个屈服于孩子热衷角色扮演的无奈家长，“那么这事就这么定了，我去洗个澡，晚饭时队长他们就到了，大家要一起用餐，我猜你并不想来，随你。”  
Loki不再理他，而是开始专心思考刚刚Hela的提议，和Thor一个房间更方便捉弄他，找点乐子，别虚度了时光，这是个好提议，Loki用食指摩挲着自己尖峭的下巴，他已经很～～久没和哥哥一起睡觉了呢，自从他的第二性别觉醒以后。

晚餐时Loki自然没有到场，他可不愿意看到一群宿敌在他面前夸夸其谈自己的丰功伟绩，尤其那多半还是他亲自贡献的，他承认自己的计划有时欠缺完美，然而谁规定他就要完美，他是恶作剧之神，时不时给Thor搞点乱子才是他的目的，他喜欢看Thor焦头烂额，尤其是他没时间谈情说爱忙着收拾烂摊子的样子！  
“嘶～”<你想好怎么捉弄他了吗？>他们的姐姐Hela，嘶嘶的吐着红信发问，谁让她现在虚弱到只能借助Loki之手复仇呢。  
“我不需要特意想点子，我只要做回我自己。”Loki得意洋洋的回答着，他这个秘密可是连Frigga都不知道的。  
“嘶嘶～～”<我可真是拭目以待呢brother。>  
Thor当晚并没有喝多，因为复仇者大厦内的尴尬气氛，他已经知晓了这两年发生的分崩离析，以及…说实话，Tony安静起来确实让这个地方缺少了欢乐，在场之中恐怕只有刚刚变回来的Bruce是最高兴的，现在正忙着和Natasha说悄悄话，想想这群人都是因为防止Loki作恶而再度聚到一起，Thor多少有些难过，他再三保证Loki已经变好了，然而没人真的相信，除了他自己。  
好吧，既然如此我还是早点回去看着他比较好，Thor兴致缺缺的和所有人打了个招呼就回房间了，Vision看起来欲言又止，可他也沉浸在与Wanda的团聚中，姑且放任了Loki的所作所为。  
这回Thor学会了礼貌，至少他敲了三下门，但没等里面传出声音就推门走了进去，Loki尖叫着用毛巾盖住了湿漉漉的身体，他“恰巧“刚洗完澡从浴室出来，而此刻Thor整张脸都写满了惊呆。  
“你是…你是谁？”  
一个浑身赤裸的黑发女子站在客厅，她和Thor互相瞪视着，Thor太熟悉那个眼神了，他几乎一秒就认出了那双眼睛，“Lo…Loki？！”  
“hey borther~”充满磁性魅力的女声传入Thor脑中，这语气无疑就是Loki了但他为什么把自己变成女人？  
“你在搞什么Loki？”  
“就算你再怎么不学无术，也总该知道冰霜巨人没有性别吧我的九界之王？”Loki翻了个白眼后果断将那块遮羞布移开，大摇大摆的坐到床前开始擦干自己的头发，Thor因这突如其来的结论震惊了，他…他是有所耳闻但是…但是Loki？他的小弟弟，不是，突然变成了小妹妹？这比知道自己还有个姐姐更加让他难以接受，不过幸好他刚刚接受了还有个姐姐的事实，这看似绕口令的家庭关系很好的帮他做了个铺垫。  
“哦，可是即便如此，你也不该…不该…”Thor拘谨的将手拢在身前，而眼睛早就飞到了房顶，尽管他已经看见了，哦这真是该死的过目不忘，Loki的身材好到比任何他见过的女人都要好，细长的窄腰，笔直的双腿，丰满的…shit！  
阿斯加德之王，九界的新主人，正在幻想着他妹妹的裸/体。  
Loki坐在床前盯着Thor的一举一动，很显然他是故意这样做的，Thor的反应让他愉悦，“我已经要求过单人房间了，可惜你总是一意孤行哥哥，你永远不相信我。”  
“不Loki，我…我向你道歉，我并没有我不是不相信你，真的是没有房间了！”Thor依旧盯着天花板，他本来想看会窗，谁知道Loki该死的没拉窗帘，那玻璃比镜子擦得还亮。  
等等…“该死的Loki你居然不拉上窗帘！！！”Thor带着怒气几步走到窗边将帘子拉上，有一半还因为他用力过猛被扯掉了两个挂钩。  
“你在生什么气我的哥哥？该生气的那个是我。”  
Loki说的没错，自己最好现在就出去，哪怕是在沙发上将就一晚，但他的腿好像不受使唤了一样钉在地板上，Loki的声音听起来凉凉的，就像他手腕上的那条蛇，贴着他的脖子，就在他的耳边。  
“Loki？”事实上Loki的确来到了他的耳边，就在他刚刚陷入思索时，Loki已经攀到了他的背上，“你在紧张Thor？”  
“开玩笑bro~”  
Thor一向不会把谎话说的更漂亮些，Loki赤裸的身躯已经贴住了雷神的背，换了便装的Thor连那丰满的轮廓都能感觉的到，他是真的已经过目不忘了…  
“那你为何不敢正视我？这才是我真正的样子哥哥，你不该排斥这样的我！”  
Loki义正言辞的指责着他们的新国王，Thor为此感到一丝羞愧，他深吸了口气，准备像Loki说的那样不再存有其他想法，然而当他再次转过身时，Loki已经躺在了床上，黑发随意披散在雪白的肌肤上，她看起来懒洋洋的，好像已经对Thor兴趣全无，“现在我要睡觉了，晚安哥哥，你可以睡在我的旁边，或者，外面，随你。”说完便盖上了被子，不再管Thor孤零零的站了多久。  
离开房间后的Thor整夜没睡，他一闭上眼睛就是Loki那充满诱惑又孤冷的眼神，那双眼睛仿佛看进了他的心里，他有些糊涂了，分不清到底哪个才是Loki，他一直以为自己已经看透了他的弟弟，尤其是经历了Hela的事之后，而刚刚，他仿佛再一次重新认识了Loki。  
他需要帮助！  
Thor快步朝Stark的房间走去，这里鬼点子最多的恐怕就是花花公子Tony了。  
“你弟弟终于要发动战争了？”Tony戴着护目镜正在研究什么东西，Thor停下来组织了一下语言，总不能说Loki突然变成了女人吧？  
“我遇上了些麻烦，其实也不是什么大事，就是想听听中庭人的意见。”  
Tony耸耸肩，表示愿意倾听，但他手里的活没停，Thor还帮其中一个装置瞬间充满了电，“哇哦！现在我愿意听你发牢骚了，快点说吧。”  
“就是，如果你一直认为一个人是这样的，过了很久很久你才发现其实她不是，她其实是…是另外一个，或者说她可以有两种样子，那…”  
“抱歉打断你，这人是人格分裂吗？一种精神疾病。”  
“当然不是，他很好，可能偶尔有点激烈，但是很健康。”  
“你这回用了he？所以到底是she还是he？你的问题是两个人吗？”  
Thor自己都被搞的乱七八糟了，索性放弃似的站起来走了几步，“你发誓不能告诉任何人！”  
Tony终于停下手里的活看向Thor，“我为什么要告诉其他人？”  
“很好！我的一个朋友，他一直是男人，几千年了都是，直到最近我才知道他居然能够变成女人，别惊讶Stark，我和你一样，或者说比你还要震惊！”  
“所以Loki是双性人？”  
“Loki？关Loki什么事？”  
“这世界上还会有谁的事让你这样大动干戈，更何况如果这个问题困扰了你很久，你不会直到刚刚回了房间才再出来问我，我猜就在刚才，你撞破了这个秘密？嗯？”  
Thor被堵得哑口无言，“好吧，但Loki不是双性人，事实上冰霜巨人就是雌雄同体，这是物种问题。”  
“既然你知道这是物种问题，干嘛跑来问我一个人类怎么办？难道你不该早就知道他是什么样了吗？”  
“可我没见过她的裸体！”  
“well well well~你这反应让我铃声大作伙计，你不该有这样的反应。”  
Tony说得对，他不该对Loki变成女体的事反应的如此之大，可他就是忘不了刚刚Loki攀在他的背上和他说话的样子，他好像被人下了什么迷药，总也回不了神儿那种。  
“看来我猜对了Thor！你也发现了自己有些反应过度，不过我是不知道Loki变成女人能有什么看头，那不过就是另一种性别而已，他可是你弟弟，看看又怎么了？”Tony再次戴上护目镜开始焊手里的东西，无视了Thor目光涣散的坐在那帮他充了一晚上电的事实。

“恋爱中的傻子原来不分国籍。”  
第二天一早，当有人问起Thor为何这样患得患失时，Tony这么回答。  
唯一让Tony没想到的是，在这件事上表现出更大方的那个反而是Loki,他像什么都没发生一样起来吃早餐，并穿过复仇者们敌对的目光走到吧台上动作熟练的倒出一杯咖啡，而Thor，整晚赖在沙发上根本没睡的雷神，仿佛如临大敌，他浑身紧绷的盯着Loki，好像他下一秒就会再次变成女人。  
Loki朝他撇了一眼，随后露出个一目了然的微笑，“要咖啡吗哥哥？”  
洞悉一切的Tony翻了个白眼叼着他的甜饼回去了实验室，Vision看起来依然欲言又止，但当他看见Loki手腕上的绿色幼蛇时，他停止了有关于揭穿Loki的思考，而是与Hela四目相对，他们仿佛进入了另一个纬度进行对话，无论Loki如何用力，他的身体就是动不了。  
Thor注意到了，他赶忙走到Loki身前，刚想伸手摸一摸对方，随即又停了下来，Loki回瞪他，用气声告诉他自己现在一切正常，Thor这才如释重负的探上他的胸口，Loki僵的像块石头，“你被定住了？”  
“这我知道！”  
“是魔法吗？”Thor四处张望以为奇异博士又出现了，然而大厦里一切如常。  
就在他们俩拉拉扯扯的终于引起了所有人的注意后，Loki恢复了对自己神经系统的掌控权，但因为惯性，他一头载进了Thor怀中，连同那杯咖啡也一起泼进了Thor怀中。  
“他们在干嘛？”Natasha皱着眉问身旁的Wanda，后者似乎有些兴奋，“发糖！”  
“什么？”年纪稍长的女特工觉得自己大概错过了什么。  
Thor边抖落身上滚烫的水渍，边扶住Loki的腰，“没事了？”  
“可能只是个恶作剧？”Loki回答的咬牙切齿，毕竟他才是恶作剧之神，也许有人想整他，而始作俑者Vision已经转身离开了客厅。  
“如果真是这样那我们还是赶紧回房间吧！”Thor再次警惕的扫视了一下周围，发现大家都在盯着他们看，而在座的这些人并不擅长恶作剧，“我们回去换件衣服。”他假笑着和众人解释，然后拖着Loki离开了。  
“所以…他们在谈恋爱吗？”Natasha终于还是没忍住问出了这句，Wanda兴奋的好像要厥过去了，Bruce显的比昨晚的Thor还要吃惊，Steve干脆没搞明白女特工为何这样下结论，而Bucky看起来只对面前的牛奶感兴趣，Clint已经在磨箭了，“说不定Thor也被什么邪恶力量蛊惑了！”

回房间的路上，Hela用蛇语告诉了Loki真相，那个拥有心灵宝石的家伙已经看穿了她的伪装，也许下一步他们就会被赶出这个庇护所，Loki却不以为然，就算Vision去Stark那告状又怎样，为了阿斯加德，Thor会保护他的，哪怕是暂时的。  
这感觉很不对头，Thor在利用他？不不不，Thor才不屑于经营这些小手段，Loki一方面不停告诉自己，但另一方面他又想到了在萨卡星时Thor的那些话，他已经不再需要自己了，要不是为了安顿阿斯加德人，要不是为了空间宝石，Thor或许根本不会留他在复仇者大厦……  
Loki再次变得焦虑起来，就如同几年前的他，Thor留意到了，这和刚刚在餐厅里故作优雅的Loki不同，如今他已经不是当年那个不顾他人感受的鲁莽皇子了，他精于观察，然后找出问题，“你在烦恼那个暗中对你使用了魔法的家伙吗？“  
Thor覆上Loki的脖颈，轻轻捏了捏，试图让他弟弟放松下来，而Loki却把这看成了另一种讨好，“别碰我！“  
Thor脸上带了些不自然的红光，他想到了昨晚，也许是时候和Loki保持一些距离了，他的小弟弟，或者说妹妹，需要一些起码的尊重，“母亲知道吗？“  
Loki还沉浸在Thor的利用假想里，根本没明白他哥哥在问什么，“知道什么？“  
“就是你…你的…“Thor用手比划出一段曲线，Loki立刻明白了，“你是第一个。”  
呃哦…Thor觉得很糟糕，这比他预想的还要糟糕，他只有低下头红着脸去瞪自己的脚尖，沉默将这段尴尬放射的更大，也让Loki觉得更有趣了，“你想再看看吗？”  
“什…哦不不不，我不是那个意思Loki！”Thor急忙解释，然而Loki已经完成了变身，这回他穿着衣服，紧致束缚的外衣将他的好身材全部包裹了起来，黑色的头发散在背后，Thor控制不住去窥探这样的Loki，她是那样成熟迷人而又充满了魅力，比仙宫中的任何女人都更有吸引力，“Loki，不要这样，拜托。”他恳求道，希望Loki能让他变回那个正常的Thor，但这正是Loki想要的结果，看着Thor被他戏弄，他感觉非常有趣，于是变本加厉，她走到雷神面前，细长的手指划过Thor的前胸，“我让你感到不自在了吗？哥哥…”  
“Loki…”  
“我知道你喜欢什么样的女人，或者我可以变成那些中庭人，只要你告诉我。”  
“没有任何中庭女人Loki。”  
“那就难办了，让我想想…”Loki用手指卷起自己一缕长发，绕在指头上把玩，Thor目不转睛的用仅存的那只眼睛盯着他弟弟的葱白指尖，然后是他细长的眼尾，他不敢看进那双眼，Stark说得对，他对这事的反应是错误的。  
“Loki我们得谈谈。”  
“好啊~我在听。”  
“你先变回来。”  
“生理期反应，我也控制不了。”  
“什么？”  
“冰霜巨人一年会有那么几天…最适合受~孕~”Loki挂着笑荣轻巧的回答了Thor的疑问，Thor却感觉自己脑内雷声大作，好像他要被自己从内部劈开了那般。  
现在很多事情终于明朗了，假如他和Loki不是亲兄弟，假如Loki不再作恶，更假如Loki不是一个男孩，这些几千年里他曾经偷偷在心中一闪而过的奢望，终于都变成了现实。  
那么一个刚刚登基的阿斯加德新君，最需要的或许正是一位来自约顿海姆的王后，为了和平，为了九界。  
Loki被他哥哥突然扑倒时就知道这个恶作剧失败了！他怎么从来不知道Thor这么饥不择食，“我是你弟弟！”  
“你现在又决定做我弟弟了？”Thor在讽刺Loki之前的那些否认，Loki面上发热，他扭过头不去看Thor的独眼，那让他心中不快，他知道原因何在，可就是拒绝承认，“你这样做父母知道了作何感想？”  
“也许这才是父亲带你回来的真正用意。”  
“胡说！我才不是用来和亲的！”  
“原本我是没这么想过，但是你刚刚提醒了我，阿斯加德需要新的继承人，九界那么多危险，谁知道我们接下来又会卷入多少风波，Loki…这解释了很多东西。”  
Loki有种自掘坟墓的错觉，他本来只想逗逗Thor，他本来以为Thor对那个地球女人还念念不忘，根本不会瞧上别的女人，他本来以为他们…以为他们这一生都只能以这种相互折磨的方式共存，多少次他为Thor的无视而自卑，多少次他为Thor的傲慢而伤心，当他第一次发现自己的性特征时，他以为所有阿斯加德人都是如此，但后来很快他就发现了不对劲，他努力隐藏自己和他人的区别，学习更多的魔法用以掩盖假象，他把幻术练的炉火纯青，就连仙后都对他赞赏不已，而只有他自己明白，他的幻术是为何练就的。  
Loki突然笑了，那是一个Thor不愿回想的表情，上一次，Loki露出这样绝望的笑容时，他亲眼看着对方坠下彩虹桥，“所以这仅仅是一个交易对吗？我奉献自己，用于你的需要，而你作为回报，赠予我空间原石，well…很划算。”  
“是什么让你产生这样的想法？阿斯加德缺女人了才会让他们的新国王饥不择食去迎娶自己的弟弟？”Thor挑起眉头紧盯Loki的每一个表情，Loki不知道的是，从他被关进阿斯加德的地牢时开始，Thor已经学会了观察他。  
Loki被这个看似自嘲的问题噎住了，他的银舌头失去了反辩的能力，他就那样看着Thor，好像在确定他是不是在开玩笑。  
Thor被盯得有点不自在，他拢了拢Loki的长发，然后找了个舒服的姿势趴在对方的肩头，“我很小的时候其实幻想过如果你不是我的弟弟，但你知道，阿斯加德的传统可没教会我将来要娶一个男皇后，尤其他还是我的兄弟，所以这念头很早就被我丢弃了，直到那次在彩虹桥上失去你，我伤心了很久…”  
“伤心的同时去地球找了个女人代替我？”Loki打断了Thor的一往情深，Thor将头转过来埋在Loki的胸前发出沉重的闷笑，“我认识Jane的时候还不知道我们不是兄弟。”  
“你的爱情前提条件有点多了哥哥。”Loki负气的说，被Thor咬了一下脖子，于是不再多嘴。  
“你不能那样奢望我Loki，我爱你，始终爱你，不管是亲情抑或是爱情，然而你一次次将我推开，所以我认为在这件事里你有很大的责任要负，至少你该告诉我这个秘密。”  
“告诉你以后呢？”Loki低头用戏谑的目光盯着他哥哥的眼睛，“生一群奥丁家的小崽子？”  
Thor欢快的大笑起来，“你不觉得那样很多事情就都不会发生了嘛？父母还活着，Hela没有出逃，阿斯加德没有陷落。”  
“……”Loki不知道该不该信服Thor的谬论，但如果真的那样，好像确实能够避免很多，至少不会有什么复仇者联盟的出现，他翻了个白眼给自己，但依然不想就这样就范，“我不想做个和亲的。”  
“你不是和亲的，我们是恋爱结合。”  
“我们还没有结合。”  
“我们很快就会结合。”  
“失去一只眼睛让你多了很多盲目的自信？”  
“别装了，你爱我Loki。”  
“何以见得？”  
“你还在这就是最好的证明。”  
“我只是姑且没想好去哪。”  
“总比留在复仇者大厦强。”  
“……”Thor说的没错，拥有空间原石的Loki可以到达宇宙中任何他想去的地方，而复仇者大厦真的是最差劲的选择了。  
“从你贡献出原石来安顿阿斯加德百姓时起，你已经做好了一个王后该有的准备。Loki，我不会再放你走了，Jane说欲擒故纵只能用一次。”  
“关那女人什么事？”Loki一瞬间绷紧了身体，Thor再一次亲吻了他的脸颊进行安抚。  
“我们分手的原因，你一直没问过，其实…说起来很丢人。”  
“这部分我倒是很感兴趣。”Loki将手不自然的搭在了Thor的背上，为了让自己看起来漫不经心，他还特意挪了挪身体。  
“我们回到地球以后过了一段同居生活，就是字面意思上的，因为我需要个落脚的地方，而后我们尝试做一些成年人该做的事，但是我失败了。”  
“你不举？”Loki惊恐的看了眼Thor鼓鼓囊囊的三角区，如果是那样他可真有点同情这大块头了。  
“或者换个说法，我对她没法产生反应。”  
“唔嗯…我猜这事让你挺没面子的。”  
“倒也还好，毕竟Jane是科学家，我们很快就发现了问题所在，于是她问我心里第一时间想到的是谁？我回答了你。”  
Loki难得没有打断Thor，因为他在忙着脸红，Thor继续说道，“然后是很久的沉默，我们两个光着身子坐在床上努力思考到底哪里不对，后来我们发现哪都不对，为此我还挨了个巴掌，她说要确定我没有中什么魔咒，我自己很清楚，有些事不是魔法可以掩盖的，我骗不了自己，而那时我以为你已经永远的离开了我，我忙着伤心，她忙着思考，我们冷战了很久，直到分手，就这样，离开前她告诉我，如果早点用对方法，可能我们就不会经历这些，而那个方法就是我刚刚说的，我以为我再也不会用到了，感谢奥丁，你还活着。”  
“你该感谢母亲，是她教会了我那些法术。”  
“总之，还不晚对吗？”  
Loki别扭的看了一眼Thor讨好的笑脸，伸手摸了摸他的眼罩，“丑死了！”  
“你小时候说过父亲的眼罩是最英武的象征。”  
“那是父亲，而且你也说了是小时候，我现在已经长大了，不再需要童话故事来催眠了。”  
“好，那我们来讲点成人间的故事。”  
“Thor.Odinson！”  
“Shhhhhhhhhhh~”

 

“Shut！Your！Mouth！你们这两个蠢货！”  
就在Thor准备吻上那双唇时，一道极强的绿色光芒从Loki的手腕上发射而出，Hela的影相出现在了他们面前，吓的Thor差点滚到床垫下面，“sister？”  
“这就是你说的恶作剧my brother？？把自己变成女人再嫁出去？”  
Loki百口莫辩，可他事实上不是这样计划的，他说过他的计划有时不太完美。  
“恶作剧？谁能告诉我为什么你还活着？”  
“是我，我用空间原石救了她，但她现在很虚弱，只能依附在这条蛇的身体里，刚刚可能是被刺激了才跑出来的，但是你瞧Thor，她没有实体，就是个幻象。”  
Hela气的翻了下眼睛，“那只是暂时的。”  
Thor用手掌穿过Hela的身体，果然只是个影像，“看在父亲的份上，你该感恩自己还活着，在余生反省自己的所作所为。”  
“那你们呢？奥丁的长子和次子结合为阿斯加德的新王新后？如果奥丁还活着，他会亲手宰了你们两个！看看你们对九界最强的种族做了什么？等我苏醒过来，我会将这中庭踏为平地，我发誓Thor！”  
“那么我就以九界之神的身份命令你，从此只能住在那条蛇的身体中，永生环绕这尘世，不得离开中庭深海一步，吾将赐予你新的名字，Jormungandr。”  
Thor将雷电劈向Hela的幻影，他们的姐姐狰狞又不甘的回到了那条蛇的身体中，然而怒火点燃了她，小蛇开始不断膨胀，Thor将那慢慢变的巨大无比的身体举到半空，然后投入进了深海之渊，又以神力震住了她，从此Jormungandr再也无法离开中庭的深海。  
Loki看着位于阿斯加德浮岛下的海面，一时间有些感触，“恐怕这比让她死在阿斯加德更加无法忍受。”  
“至少她还活着。”  
“我现在相信你和奥丁是真的爱我了。”  
Thor不解的看了眼依然是女人样貌的弟弟，将她抱回了地面。  
“相比我们的姐姐，我只是被扔进了地牢。”  
Thor不想承认自己是个徇私枉法的君主，但是面对Loki洋洋得意的样子，他又不知该说些什么，只能伸手揽紧她的窄腰一同往回走，毕竟刚刚的动静不小，还有一大群要解释的人等着他呢。  
“走吧我的王后，这次和我一起。”  
Loki故作不情愿的将手放进了Thor的掌心，在多年后的今天，再次和这个男人一起面对人群，他终于不再感到悲哀，Thor给予的爱，让他无所畏惧。

end


End file.
